


Was That So Hard?

by icaruspoes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, PostWar, i guess, idk it could fit anywhere, lots of fluff, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icaruspoes/pseuds/icaruspoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a normal day of relaxing at the Burrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was That So Hard?

It was just a normal day of relaxing at the Burrow. Harry was leaning his back against one of the many trees in the wide expanse of field. Ginny lay perpendicular to him, her flaming red hair splayed across his legs as she stared at the sky. Harry watched with a grin on his face as Crookshanks chased gnomes around the yard. He absentmindedly twirled the ends of Ginny’s hair around his fingers, glad to have the ability for his mind to wander freely.

As usual, his thoughts landed on Ginny. He smiled to himself as he remembered a time when she openly and without shame flaunted her infatuation with him. He looked down at her and brushed her arm, still smiling, “Remember that time you gave me a singing valentine?”

Ginny’s faced flushed red so fast, you’d think she was a metamorphmagus. She grabbed a piece of hair and crossed it over her eyes, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, how did it go again?” He started humming the tune, Ginny’s face getting more scarlet by the second. “His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad, his hair as dark as a blackboard.” He laughed as Ginny buried her face in his side, continuing the song, “I wish he was mine, he’s really divine.”

Harry poked her side, leaning down to look at her, a smug grin on his face, “Come on, I know you know the rest.” She just shook her head, burying herself more deeply into his side. “I’m not gonna stop until you sing it,” he wrapped his arms around her waist, swaying back and forth while humming the tune. Ginny tried to wrestle away from him, still flushing furiously. She managed to break his grip, but he caught her quickly and pinned her wrists to the ground, smirking down at her.

She glared at him, doing her best to hide the smile fighting to take over her features. She sighed defeatedly and whispered, “The hero who conquered the Dark Lord.” Harry smiled triumphantly and leaned down to press his lips to Ginny’s.

He pulled away quickly to mutter against her lips, “Now was that so hard?” They both chuckled and Ginny reconnected their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like ten minutes so it is not great but i thought the idea was cute and i died from fluff so


End file.
